


The Robbery

by shnuffeluv



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, I Don't Even Know, in an au at any rate, my book finished and I was in a good mood, this is sort of an origin story for their relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 09:23:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3686934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shnuffeluv/pseuds/shnuffeluv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In another universe, Molly and Mycroft meet under more stressful circumstances. Namely, a bank robbery. And the poor pathologist isn't quite sure what to do about the man in the corner having a panic attack, but she has to do SOMETHING...maybe she should try just talking to him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So! I finished the first draft of my novel! WOOOOOHOOOOO!!! Anyway, while trying to figure out what to do with my life now, I came across an idea on Tumblr for a trapped in a bank during a robbery AU. And, what better way to celebrate completing something so huge than by coming back to my favorite OTP?  
> Enjoy~!

“Freeze! Nobody move! This is a robbery!”

The words echoed through the room and everyone immediately started murmuring and trying to discreetly move towards the exits. The man who first yelled fired a gun into the air and everyone stopped. Someone could be heard moaning and breathing heavily, on the verge of panic. “All right! The next person to make any sudden movements gets a bullet to the head!”

The breathing sped up and echoed through the whole room. The man looked around, irritated. “Who’s doing that?”

His gun settled on the forehead of a man curled against a wall in a button-down shirt and khakis, with ginger hair that looked like he might pull out at any second. “Hey, Ginger! Enough with the panting!”

A woman a few feet away from him with long brown hair and nervous brown eyes said quietly, “He’s having a panic attack, I think. He can’t help it.”

The robber looked at her. “You a doctor?”

She hesitated, but nodded.

The robber tilted his gun from her in the man’s direction. “Get him to shut up, will ya?”

The woman walked over to the man and knelt next to him speaking in soft tones one the robber moved away. “Hey, you’re going to be fine, all right? The tellers can let the police know what’s happening through the alarm system, I bet someone’s coming to get us out already. My name’s Molly. What’s yours?”

The man flicked his eyes up to hers, nervous sky blue meeting concerned amber brown. He swallowed. “M-Mycroft…” he stammered out.

Molly smiled kindly. “Listen, Mycroft. You’re going to be fine. I know you probably are trying to convince yourself of that already, but…” she trailed off. “I know panic attacks are hard, but you’ll get through it.”

He looked at her with a mix of relief and doubt on his face.

“Is there anything you usually do to help you calm down? Are you having problems breathing?”

“I…I…m-music s-s-somet-times…”

Molly knew what he was trying to say and reached into her pocket discreetly, pulling out a pair of earbuds, and putting one in her ear and handing the other to Mycroft. “All my songs are on shuffle and I don’t want to risk bringing my phone out to change it, so bear with me on this, all right?”

Mycroft nodded and put the earbud in just as an 8-bit version of Maroon 5’s Payphone came on. He smiled as the calming notes started to drown out all the screaming thoughts in his head and Molly smiled as his shoulders relaxed a fraction. It wasn’t much, but it was a start.


	2. Chapter 2

After a while the robber came over to Mycroft and Molly and noticed the earbuds. “Hey! No phones!” he growled, ripping the earbuds out and taking the phone with them. Molly looked over at Mycroft and whispered, “Sorry.”

He shrugged. “It did its job well, at least I don’t feel like I’m going to die now.”

By this time small groups had formed around the bank and red and blue police lights could vaguely be seen through the windows in the bright daylight. Everyone was talking in hushed tones, mostly wondering when they’d get out, how much force would need to be used, and in a few cases when they’d get to use the loo. Mycroft had other ideas. “So, you like Maroon 5?”

Molly nodded sheepishly. “Yeah. And the remixes as a general rule prove to be just as good as the originals when done properly. I sometimes like to imagine designing an old-school style video game with the 8-bit versions of my favorite songs on it.”

Mycroft smiled. “Maroon 5’s pretty good, but I personally like Fall Out Boy.”

Molly had to try hard not to laugh too loudly at that. “I wouldn’t peg you as a Fall Out Boy person.”

Mycroft shrugged. “You don’t seem like the type to listen to Maroon 5.”

Molly rolled her eyes. “Look at us. We’ve known each other for maybe 20 minutes and already we’re making assumptions about each other’s character.”

Mycroft chuckled.

The robber came over to them and growled, “Stand up.”

“Which of us?” Mycroft asked.

“Both of you. The police are giving me a car in exchange for 2 hostages.”

Molly and Mycroft looked at each other, got up, and walked out. No sooner were they outside than Sherlock ran up to Mycroft and grabbed him by the shoulders. “Are you all right?”

“I’m fine, Sherlock,” Mycroft sighed.

Sherlock just arched an eyebrow. “Really. You had no panic attacks _at all?_ I know you have meds for your anxiety attacks, I also know you left them on my desk this morning during your visit.”

“Well, I did have one,” Mycroft smiled sheepishly, “But this lovely doctor helped me out.”

Sherlock looked over at her. “You don’t carry lorazepam around with you, do you?”

Molly just mutely shook her head.

Sherlock waved them both on. “That was my brother,” Mycroft explained. “Most of the time he calls me his arch-enemy, but every once in a while he shows he cares in his own, unusual, treat-me-like-one-of-the-criminals-he-locked-up way.”

Molly laughed. “I can imagine the Christmas dinners!”

Mycroft chuckled. “Yeah, I try to avoid those whenever possible.”

They laughed a little while longer, and when they were able to leave the scene, exchanged numbers before parting ways. This was certainly an interesting way to meet someone, but it could also prove a way to meet a new friend, and maybe, eventually, something more.

_~End~_


End file.
